Under a New Day (Réécriture)
by Soyashi
Summary: "Et si l'histoire n'avait pas été tout à fait celle que l'on connait? Et si... les choses s'étaient déroulés de la même manière... mais pas tout à fait de la même façon? Un passé qui reste gravé au fer rouge malgré le temps, un sentiment de culpabilité, un sentiment d'impuissance... et si au final, le chemin de ses êtres venaient à se rejoindre?" SoKai, RikuMi (Oc), RokuNami, ...
1. Act 1: I - Prémices Ténébreux

Quelques petites précisions avant que vous ne commenciez à lire cette fanfic

* Kairi n'a « jamais » atterri sur l'Île du Destin.  
* Sora a bien obtenu la Keyblade.  
* Sora fait à présent équipe avec Riku. Parfois avec Donald et Dingo. Plus rarement encore le Roi Mickey se joint à eux.  
* Kairi... arrivera par la suite mais, elle n'aura pas exactement le même caractère... aheum... et quelques autres détails... mais, je vais vous laisser découvrir ça par vous-même.  
* L'histoire se situe juste après KH2, quelques temps après, le combat final contre Xenmas.

Pour le reste des explications, je vous laisse les découvrir petit à petit au fil des chapitres, notamment les changements de l'histoire dû à l'absence de notre chère princesse de cœur !

Je tiens avant tout à remercier mes deux bêta-lecteurs Lucas et Manon (via Facebook) pour leurs corrections sur ce chapitre 3  
(Sans eux... y aura encore un max de fautes... assez idiotes d'ailleurs, je dois dire. Et aussi des phrases pas tellement très correctes, voir ''françaises'' même par moment... aheum... * **regarde loin vers l'horizon** *)

* * *

 **« Playlist «**

* Premier paragraphe : Hill of Sorrow – OST Guilty Crown

* Second paragraphe : Tea Saloon – OST Pandora Hearts

* * *

 _ **« Acte 1er : Teintes abstraites »**_

 **I – Prémices Ténébreux**

 _La nuit tombait peu à peu sur l'Île du Destin. Un jeune homme était accoudé sur le rebord d'une fenêtre, appréciant les dernières lueurs du soleil. Il voyait le crépuscule se fondre dans le bleu profond tandis qu'il se languissait déjà d'être ''demain''._

 _La pénombre se fit reine dans les environs plus vite qu'il ne l'aurait cru et bientôt... il ressentit comme un poids sur sa poitrine. Son rythme cardiaque accéléra soudainement. Il posa une main sur le bout de tissu au niveau de son cœur et le serra fortement... les ténèbres qui commençaient à se former dans la plaine semblait l'oppresser de plus en plus. Il porta son regard d'un intense turquoise vers l'horizon, les sourcils froncés et les lèvres crispées d'appréhension. Il avait un mauvais pressentiment._

 _Mû par une raison qui lui était inconnue, alors que la nuit était bien avancé à présent, il se rua hors de chez lui et s'en alla à tout allure vers sa barque et comme par instinct, se rendit sur le petit îlot où ses amis et lui se rendaient habituellement._

 _Quand il accosta sur le rivage, ne prenant pas le moins du monde soin d'amarrer son embarcation, un frisson remonta avec violence le long de son échine. Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ?!_

 _Devant lui se trouvait actuellement de nombreuses créatures noires... non ! Plutôt une horde, une marée entière de créatures noires aux yeux jaunes ! Leurs yeux étaient tous dirigés vers lui et luisaient d'une lueur des plus inquiétantes._

 _Il déglutit fortement. Il n'avait pas amorcé encore son premier pas, que les bestioles les plus proches se ruèrent sur lui. Plus par réflexe, il esquiva un coup de griffe qui aurait pût lui être fatale avant de se mettre à courir le long de la plage, encore vierge de ces êtres._

 _Pour le moment, il ne pouvait rien faire contre... ces monstres ?! Il n'avait aucune arme à sa disposition et elles étaient trop nombreuses pour lui tout seul. Que faire ? Que faire ?!_

 _Tout à coup, il eut un déclic. Le radeau ! Était-il toujours en état avec l'apparition de ces ombres ?_  
 _Il voulut aller le vérifier mais, se rappela à l'ordre mentalement. Ce n'était pas le moment !_

 _Il devait tout d'abord se mettre à l'abri puis, trouver un moyen de retourner sur l'Île principale. Ensuite, il irait prévenir les habitants, surtout ses amis qui risquaient de revenir sur l'Îlot le lendemain et se retrouveraient ainsi face à ces dangereuses créatures._

 _Il finit par atteindre assez rapidement le cabanon non loin de la rive. Il y pénétra en une galipette des plus primaires mais toutefois efficace, avant de refermer brusquement la porte derrière lui. Le dos plaqué derrière la porte, son cœur battait à tout rompre... il avait même l'impression que celui-ci pourrait sortir de sa cage thoracique à l'heure actuelle. Il tenta de reprendre son souffle, mais sentit tout à coup quelque chose lui saisir la jambe avec force._

 _Baissant le regard vers le bas, il étouffa un cri de surprise au fond de sa gorge. A ses pieds, une des créatures noires sortait du sol... et elle se trouvait être la chose ayant saisi son mollet sans ménagement._

 _Une bouffée d'angoisse le prit. D'un geste rapide, il saisit le premier objet qu'il trouva pour écraser la tête de la bête. Il échappa ''miraculeusement'' à son emprise, la frappe n'ayant pas affecté l'être ténébreux, puis se mit à courir à une vitesse effrénée vers les escaliers menant au dessus de la bâtisse._

 _Ces monstres étaient capables de fusionner avec le sol ?! Qu'étaient-elles donc à la fin ?! C'était absurde !... Le jeune garçon aux longs cheveux argentés eut de nouveau un déclic._

 _Et si... ? Après tout, n'était-ce pas lui qui voulait en apprendre plus sur l'univers ?... Étant absolument convaincu qu'il existait d'autres mondes ? D'autant plus que ses amis étaient d'accord avec lui et qu'il avait une quasi-preuve de l'existence de ceux-ci ? Alors... ces créatures pourraient-elles venir d'un autre monde que celui-ci? ... il se dit que cela était fort probable._

 _Cependant, même si celles-ci étaient une nouvelle preuve à sa théorie, il n'espérait plus à cet instant qu'elles disparaissent. Dangereuses... trop dangereuses... ce n'était pas l'aventure que ses amis et lui recherchaient !_

 _Ses pensées commençaient à s'emmêler quand il arriva enfin au dessus du cabanon. Il traversa sans tarder le pont reliant un pan de roche à l'Îlot puis, arrêta sa course et se posa un instant à cet endroit, jugeant que les bestioles n'avaient pas encore atteint cette partie de l'Îlot. Il tenta à nouveau de trouver une solution pour rejoindre sa barque et reprendre la mer quand des cris percèrent le silence nocturne._

 _Sa gorge se serra atrocement... il reconnaissait ces voix... il ne les reconnaissait que trop bien même. Une sueur froide glissa le long de sa tempe et après un temps de latence, il se plaça sans attendre sur le bord du morceau de terre où il se trouvait, avant de fixer son regard intense sur la plage, guettant le moindre mouvement._

 _C'est là qu'il les aperçut. Deux jeunes enfants... à peu près, du même âge que lui. L'un était un garçon aux cheveux châtains en piques à priori... on n'arrivait pas bien à déterminer la couleur avec la seule lueur de la lune. La seconde personne se trouvait être une jeune fille avec deux couettes, ayant quelques piques similaires au garçon au niveau de sa frange, ainsi que la même couleur de cheveux que celui-ci. On ne pouvait distinguer ni leurs yeux, ni déterminer avec exactitude leurs tenues dans cette profonde obscurité._

 _Toutefois, on pouvait aisément remarquer qu'ils couraient le plus vite possible, tentant d'échapper à une bande d'ombres aux regards luisants d'une couleur jaunâtre, à leurs trousses._

 _La tension du jeune homme, qui était le spectateur de cette scène, monta d'un cran. Il vit le garçon tomber une fois puis, relevé rapidement par la fille avant de se remettre à courir puis, ce fût le tour à la demoiselle de trébucher et cette fois-ci, se fût le garçon qui la remit debout brusquement esquivant in extremis un coup de griffe de l'une des créatures._

 _L'observateur serra les poings à s'en blanchir les extrémités puis, s'empressa d'aller les rejoindre. À présent, il se fichait bien de ce qu'il pouvait lui arriver ! Ses amis étaient en danger, bon sang ! Ils se devaient d'aller à leur secours, d'autant plus en étant leur aîné ! Même sans arme, il irait à leur secours !_

 _Toutefois, lorsqu'il passa près d'un palmier, il remarqua une épée en bois contre le tronc. Tidus l'avait sûrement oublié mais, il ne chercha pas davantage d'explication. C'était une aubaine pour lui ! Il saisit sans hésitation l'épée -qui n'était, certes pas vraiment une arme à proprement parler, mais c'était mieux que rien- et se précipita rapidement pour traverser le pont en sens inverse._

 _À bout de souffle, il avait presque franchi celui-ci pour rejoindre ses compagnons plus bas quand un cri d'effroi résonna avec intensité dans la nuit. Il s'arrêta net pour tourner lentement, très lentement son regard vers la provenance de ce cri... tout en sachant inconsciemment la scène qu'il allait découvrir._

 _Il se figea. Non... ce... n'était pas... possible... si ? Là, devant ses yeux, il pouvait voir clairement la main d'une créature traversant la poitrine de la fille. Son monde se figea. Ses pupilles s'écarquillèrent avant de se révulser puis, des larmes... une multitudes de larmes dévalèrent le long de ses joues._

 _Il ne remarqua pas le regard tout autant choqué et horrifié du garçon au côté de la pré-adolescente. Il ne faisait plus attention à rien à vrai dire... encore moins aux ténèbres qui semblaient vouloir l'avaler dans son intégralité._

 _Peu après, le garçon aux cheveux châtains du nom de ''Sora'' arriva à ses côtés, muni d'une arme étrange en forme de clé. Plus rien n'avait de sens pour l'argenté... enfin si... le garçon face à lui en avait encore... son ami... son meilleur ami. C'est pourquoi, il lui tendit sa main. Il lui proposa de le rejoindre dans les ténèbres. Il savait au fin fond de son âme qu'il ne choisissait pas le bon chemin... qu'il allait faire une chose qu'il regretterait par la suite... que cela aurait plus de conséquences qu'il ne pouvait l'imaginer à cet instant précis... mais plus rien ou presque ne lui importer... alors... à quoi bon ?_

 _Sora et lui furent finalement séparés tandis que leur monde disparût dans le néant._

* * *

 _Riku ouvrit en grand les paupières avant de se redresser brusquement. Il suait à grosses gouttes et sa respiration était hachée. Une main plaquée sur son front, il reprit peu à peu contenance et soupira en s'asseyant sur le rebord du matelas._

\- Encore ce rêve...

 _Susurra-t-il entre ses dents, tentant en vain de chasser les diverses images du cauchemar, gravées dans son esprit. Combien de fois avait-il revécu ce moment en songes ? Ce n'était certes, pas les mêmes passages ou les mêmes détails qu'il revoyait à chaque fois... parfois, c'était même totalement différent tout en gardant une part de vérité... néanmoins, il se demandait encore si un jour, il arrêterait enfin de se remémorer ce souvenir si douloureux. Si même un jour, il arriverait à se pardonner d'avoir été impuissant lorsque cet événement s'était déroulé sous ses yeux. Il poussa un lourd soupir puis, se résignant à ne plus pouvoir se rendormir, après avoir revécu ce passage de sa vie, il finit par se lever puis, sortit de sa cabine. Il se dirigea ensuite en silence vers le cockpit de l'appareil... c'était fou comme on pouvait arriver à agrandir et modeler à sa guise un vaisseau gummi tout de même !_

 _Il arriva en quelques minutes seulement à l'endroit où devait se trouver le tableau de bord ainsi que le pilote censé conduire l'engin... qui, au final, ne semblait pas si préoccupé par son poste actuellement._

 _L'argenté, en arrivant dans la pièce en question, avait retrouvé son cadet d'une année, en train de roupiller avec un grand sourire béat sur le volant du vaisseau. Il ne tarda pas aussi à noter du regard le bouton ''auto-pilote'' enclenché non loin de la tête châtaigne. Il prit une mine dépité... il était vraiment irrécupérable... vraiment._

 _Après cette réflexion, il observa de nouveau en silence le nommé ''Elu de la Keyblade'' -avec son apparence de dix-sept ans actuellement, comparé à son rêve où ils n'étaient tout deux encore que des enfants- dormir comme un pacha avec un fin filet de bave commençant à se former sur le coin de sa lèvre, il finit par amorcer un fin sourire._

* **Après tout, c'est Sora.** *

 _Se dit-il pour lui-même. Cette simple phrase expliquait tout pour lui. Pour les personnes ne connaissant pas l'adolescent, ils n'auraient très certainement pas compris ce qu'il aurait voulu dire par cette unique phrase. Cependant, pour les personnes ayant l'habitude de côtoyer le bout en train... il n'y avait pas de meilleure explication. Il était ainsi, on ne pouvait le changer mais, après tout, c'était ce qui faisait son être et on l'appréciait ainsi._

 _Le meilleur ami du jeune homme se perdit un court moment sur des souvenirs plus joyeux en compagnie de cet être ''spécial'' pour lui... peut-être un peu trop d'ailleurs car, quand il reprit ses esprits, il s'aperçut qu'ils étaient arrivés à destination et qu'à présent, ils tournaient autour du monde à l'apparence d'un château rayonnant avec un jardin des plus magnifiques._

 _Depuis combien de temps ? Aucune idée. Mais, une chose était sûre il était temps de réveiller ''la belle au bois dormant''._

 _Un sourire moqueur fendit ses lèvres tandis qu'il se rapprocha de la forme assoupie du porteur d'Ultima. Il se baissa légèrement vers lui et commença à le secouer tout doucement puis, s'y prit de façon plus énergique au vu que Morphée semblait s'accrocher désespérément au dormeur... à moins que ce ne soit l'inverse ?_

 _Sora finit par entrouvrir une paupière et vit le visage de Riku. Il ouvrit ensuite la seconde puis, en se relevant un peu et en se frottant les yeux, il lâcha un simple :_

\- Nyé ?

 _Des plus élégants et montrant parfaitement qu'il avait bel et bien encore la tête dans le pâté. L'ainé se retint difficilement de pouffer de rire devant les petits yeux de son meilleur ami_ _« pas encore du tout réveillé » en prime du mot qui ne voulait rien dire précédemment prononcé._ _Il décida d'attendre quelques secondes le temps que l'adolescent se reconnecte au monde qui l'entourait._

 _Quand cela fût chose faite,_ _il vit son cadet_ _passer_ _avec laxisme un coup de manche à la commissure de ses lèvres, retira le peu de bave qui avait réussi à franchir la barrière naturelle buccale puis, il finit par prendre la parole :_

\- Tu as bien dormi ?

 _Soudain, Sora sembla reprendre totalement connexion avec son environnement_ _et en sursauta même._

\- Oh mer** ! Je pensais pas dormir autant ! Il est quelle heure ?... Mais tu vas arrêter de te fou*** de ma gueule et me répondre à la fin oui ?!

 _Finit-il par s'exclamer après le plus grand. Effectivement, ce coup-ci, il n'avait pas pu se retenir de rire face à la réaction si spontané_ _e_ _du garçon. Il réussit tout de même à se calmer assez vite et lui répondit tout simplement :_

\- L'heure, je ne sais pas, mais en tout cas, nous sommes arrivés.

 _Termina-t-il en pointant un point précis à travers le pare-brise du vaisseau. Le châtain suivit la trajectoire de ce que lui montrait Riku et pût se rendre compte qu'il était bel et bien arrivé... mais depuis combien de temps ?!... Il esquissa un mouvement d'épaule._

 **''On y est, c'est l'essentiel !** *

 _Pensa-t-il, sans rajouter le moindre commentaire. S_ _achant très bien que son ami avait compris le fil de ses pensées,_ _il se repositionna droit devant le tableau de contrôle. Il prit en main le volant puis, désactiva le pilote-automatique de l'appareil._

\- Allez ! En avant ! J'ai hâte de retrouver nos amis !

 _Dit-il tout sourire tout en amorçant la descente vers un monde des plus symboliques celui du « Jardin Radieux »._

* * *

TA-DA-DAM ! Premier chapitre en réécriture bouclé ! 8D  
Je suis assez fière de moi, j'ai réussi à faire ce que je voulais... bref, ça rend comme je l'avais prévu.

Je vous rassure aussi de suite certes, je ne reprendrais la suite de la fanfic qu'après avoir repris tout dans cette nouvelle version, cependant → Les chapitres, comme vous l'aurez déjà remarqué, sont plus longs et comportent déjà des détails que l'on n'apprend que bien plus tard dans l'ancienne version ! Ainsi, les chapitres seront plus longs et donc, en toute logique, il y en aura moins et l'on arrivera ainsi plus rapidement aux évènements actuels de la première version.

Sur ce, je vais vous laisser et vais me hâter de commencer à rédiger le second chapitre ! °3°  
A plus mes petits lecteurs et n'oubliez pas une chose LES REVIEWS ! *WWWWWWWWW*

Même si ce sont des avis ''négatifs'', ce sera toujours plus constructifs que de ne rien avoir ! ^^  
Bon par contre, comme je l'ai dit... il faut qu'ils soient constructifs quoi... un ''je déteste''... ne m'aideras pas des masses en somme... ha ha ha... =v='

* **rit jaune** *

Roxas : C'est minable.

Merci pour le commentaire de la fin ''Blondie'' mais, on s'en serait bien passé, je te l'assure x'3

* **sourit puis, se met à courir en riant comme une folle furieuse***  
* **se fait courser par un blondinet en furie** *


	2. Act 1: II - Rencontres Ephémères

Je suis de retour ! 8DDDD  
Pour vous jouer...  
 ***esquive de justesse une KNI (Keyblade Non Identifiée)***  
Hiiiii ! Mais ça va pas la tête ?!

 **Vanitas :** T'as qu'à arrêter de sortir des conner*** et nous sortir enfin ton fuc**** chapitre !

 **Tsubasa Sora :** Moooo... ça va... cool Vanichou ^^

 **Van : *récupère sa Keyblade et la braque sur la gorge de l'auteur avec un air de tueur*  
*voix plus que flippante***  
Ressors ce surnom et je te tranche la gorge... clair ?

 **Tsubasa Sora :** Euh... oui ?

 **Ven :** Van, du calme...

 **Tsubasa Sora : *sent l'espoir revenir***  
Ventus... my angel...

 **Ven :** … ok, elle a ENORMEMENT de retard mais, faut pas la tuer sinon, on aura jamais la suite !

 **Tsubasa Sora : *s'est prise plusieurs flèches dans le coeur** *  
* **est en PLS sur le sol** *

 **Van :** * **se marre bien***  
Hahahahahaha ! T'as réussi à faire PIRE que moi, avec juste des mots... j'admire ! Vraiment ma lumière !... et dire que c'est censé être moi tes ténèbres !  
* **continue de rire à gorge déployé***

 **Ven :** Aheum... ce n'était pas mon but... bon, en tout cas, en attendant que... les deux derrière moi retrouvent leur état « normal », je m'excuse à la place de l'auteur. Elle ne devait pas mettre autant de temps pour la suite mais, a été très prise par le boulot + sa maladie chronique et par la suite, a eu énormément de mal à revenir pour écrire... n'ayant plus écrit depuis un moment déjà.

Ah ! Et elle m'a dit aussi de vous préciser qu'elle a édité le premier chapitre. Juste légèrement pour notifier l'âge de Riku et Sora dans le texte, quelques petites phrases et changer la playlist aussi... rien de bien « monumental » dans tout les cas ^^

Et maintenant, je vous souhaite...

 **Vanitas :** … une bonne lecture bandes de chiffes molles !

 **Ven :** Van, 'tain !

 **Van :** C'est pas beau les jurons Venus *w*

 **Ven :** Parle pour toi... idiot.  
... et m'appelles pas comme ça...

 **Van:** ***ignore ses paroles***  
En plus, tu as oublié qu'il y avait les réponses aux reviews avant =o

 **Ven :** Ah oui, c'est vrai !

 **Van :** En fait… elle est vide ta tête non ?  
* **se fait poursuivre par une furie blonde** *

* * *

 **°#((** _ **Réponses aux Revieeeeeews**_ **))#°**

 **Ima Nonyme :** J'ai survécuuuuuuuuuu !... Mais pas grâce aux glaces par contre x'D  
* **part faire du jus de Paopu, ça peut encore servir... sûrement** *  
Merci encore de suivre et aimer cette fanfic et... d'avoir gardé ton fouet et autres ustensiles loin de moi... tout en me boostant tout de même pour finir ce chapitre 2... hum... U3U#

 **Mikealys Ael :** Merciiiiii ! Je sais pas si je te l'avais déjà ailleurs ou pas (sur FB?)... mais... MERCIIIIIIIIIIII ! 8DDDDDDD  
Brefouille ! Contente de t'avoir fait rire... même si c'était clairement pas voulu ^_^''  
Je ne sais pas si j'ai finalement édité ou pas les « mots » dont tu parles lors de ma relecture du premier chapitre mais bref... oublions c...ce... ''OUBLIONS'' (Oblivion?)! OAO  
Concernant l'âge comme tu l'as vu, j'ai préféré éditer ça dans le premier chapitre car, je trouvais que ça arriverait un peu comme un cheveux sur la soupe dans le chapitre 2... 'fin je me comprends.  
(J'espère que tu comprendras aussi tout de même... ce serait mieux x'DDDDD)

Hé hé... je te laisse découvrir tout ça dans le chapitre 2 et ceux à venir. Les chapitres ressembleront aux anciens tout en étant différent... quelques détails, scènes qui changent... et effectivement, l'évocation de « l'autre fille » dès le premier chapitre aura une incidence sur le reste... ou pas ! 8D  
* **mode troll ON***  
* **se prend une noix de coco sur la tête pour lui remettre les idées en place** *  
Honnêtement, je fais un peu au feeling et j'avoue que je trouvais ça plus... hum... joli ? Plus... hum... je saurais pas comment dire ça mais, en tout cas, je trouve que ça fait mieux d'éparpiller des souvenirs, indices, etc... un peu partout petit à petit, plutôt que tout balancer en gros bloc dans un ou plusieurs chapitres =o  
Alors, je pense avoir saisi ta « théorie » mais, pour ça aussi, j'en dirais pas plus... je préfère laisser planer le suspens, hu hu x'3

 **BlondieFF :** Le voici le voilà ! (avec énormément de retard comme je l'ai dit et me suis excusé plus haut) BONNE DEGUSTATION ! (Van : Ou indigestion... je me propose pour mettre un terme à vos souffrances dans le cas échéant. * **Ven vient récupérer Van par l'oreille et s'en va en le traînant derrière lui*)**

* * *

 **« Playlist du Chapitre «**

* Premier paragraphe : Epic Fantasy Music - The White Forest

* Second paragraphe : ° Kirifuda – Opening 4 Arc-V – Piano Version

° Re:Zero – OST – Takt of Heroes

* Troisième paragraphe : Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles – OST – Hear our Prayer

* Quatrième et dernier paragraphe : ALI Project – No Flagrance (OST .Hack/Roots)

* * *

 _ **« Acte 1er : Teintes abstraites »**_

 **II – Rencontres Ephémères**

 _Le vaisseau Gummi enfin poser en un morceau au sol, les deux adolescents se trouvant à l'intérieur en sortirent l'un après l'autre. Une fois dehors, le châtain s'étira le plus naturellement du monde puis, allait s'avancer vers une rue quand l'argenté lui saisit l'épaule, le retenant par la même occasion. Le plus jeune intrigué, se stoppa net avant de jeter un regard interrogateur à son meilleur ami, la tête légèrement tourné vers lui, vu qu'il était resté positionné dos à l'aîné. Riku soupira._

\- Ne me dis pas que tu as oublié que c'était à ton tour d'aller faire les courses ?

 _A cette question, qui n'en était pas vraiment une d'ailleurs, Sora écarquilla les yeux et ouvrit la bouche en un grand rond avant de lâcher de manière presque comique :_

\- Ah oui... c'est vrai... c'est mon tour !

 _D'une manière tellement détachée que son ami aurait pu presque en rire, s'il n'avait pas l'habitude des réactions du châtain... quoiqu'il ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un fin sourire face à la bouille adorable de son partenaire face à la réalisation de ce fait._

 _Passé ce court moment de constatation pour Sora, celui-ci croisa les bras derrière sa nuque avant de prendre un air boudeur et détournant le regard, il susurra :_

\- Pff... Pourquoi moi ?... J'aime pas ça...

 _Il gonfla les joues pour la forme avant de jeter un œil vers Riku, tentant en vain de l'amadouer avec son expression de chien battu certainement. Le plus grand esquissa de nouveau un sourire amusé puis, s'avança vers Sora. Il le dépassa tout en lui ébouriffant les cheveux de l'élu de la Keyblade de sa main puis, lui dit avec amusement :_

\- Tu ne m'auras pas avec ton air larmoyant et puis... pendant ce temps, je vais faire un tour en ville pour patrouiller. Je t'attendrais pour rejoindre nos amis. Ce sera vite fait, tu verras petit hérisson!

 _ **Flash-back**_

 **? - Je sais que tu vas y arriver petit hérisson ! Allez ! Encore un petit effort !**

 _ **Fin du Flash-back**_

 _A ces derniers mots, Sora se crispa soudainement et son expression s'assombrit un instant puis, il murmura :_

\- Riku... évite ce surnom, s'il te plaît.

 _L'argenté réalisa tout à coup sa bourde, en se remémorant la personne qui employait ce surnom auparavant pour son meilleur ami. Son expression rejoint bientôt celle de l'autre adolescent et lui répondit finalement d'une petite voix coupable :_

\- Désolé... ça m'a échappé.

\- Ce n'est pas grave.

 _Répondit l'élu, qui savait parfaitement que l'argenté n'avait pas voulu le blesser... il savait que c'était tout aussi douloureux pour lui, après tout, cette personne du passé... celle qui leur manquait énormément, était une personne chère pour les deux ici présent, même si elle ne l'était pas de la même façon pour chacun._

 _Après un long silence qui commençait à se faire lourd mais, qui semblait nécessaire aux deux adolescents pour reprendre un esprit serein, Sora releva la tête et sourit de toutes ses dents. Il s'avança ensuite vers l'argenté, tendit sa main puis, lui lança :_

\- Bon, c'est bien beau de me dire d'aller faire les courses mais, si j'ai pas la liste de ce qu'il faut acheter, je vais pas aller loin, tu crois pas ? _  
_

 _Sora arriva, peu après avoir laissé Riku, au centre ville, là où se situait la plupart des boutiques de ce monde. Il jeta un regard à la liste que lui avait laissé l'argenté puis, s'engagea sans rechigner légèrement à la tache dans la première boutique qu'il se devrait d'arpenter pour trouver ce qu'il lui fallait._

* * *

 _Après bien une demi-heure, il ressortit de la dernière boutique qu'il avait visité avec à présent un sac bien rempli. Il repéra un banc du regard puis, partit s'y installer. Il déposa le sac à côté de lui et décida de jeter un oeil une dernière fois sur la liste pour vérifier qu'il n'avait effectivement rien oublier... histoire d'éviter de faire un aller-retour gratuit plus tard. Si oubli, il y avait, ce serait sans lui pour aller chercher l'article manquant !_

 _Tandis qu'il énumérait tout les noms sur la feuille en murmurant, tout en vérifiant en même temps dans le sac, il entendit tout à coup de l'agitation non loin de lui dans une ruelle. Il délaissa quelques instants la feuille de courses et releva la tête pour voir d'où venait ce grabuge._

 _A peine avait-il relevé la tête qu'il vit de nombreux sans-cœur s'aventuraient sur la place principale où il se trouvait. Sans perdre une seconde, il fit apparaître Ultima et s'élança sur les créatures qui se jetaient déjà sur les premiers humains qui étaient à leur portée. Le châtain en trancha un, deux, trois... bientôt il n'en resta plus qu'une poignée. Il n'y avait eu que des ombres mineures, rien qu'il ne pouvait gérer tout seul. Il continuait à frapper, couper, taillader les bestioles jusqu'à la dernière quand justement... la dernière ombre restante s'éloigna de lui pour s'engouffrer dans une autre ruelle._

 _A cet endroit, une jeune fille à la longue chevelure noire semblait perdu dans la lecture d'un bouquin. Elle marchait tranquillement, ne prenant pas en compte la menace se rapprochant d'elle. Le sans-cœur, vu ceci comme une aubaine et se rua sur elle._

 _Avec stupeur, le châtain vit du coin de l'oeil la dernière créature se jetait sur l'adolescente, toujours perdue dans les pages de son roman. Le sang du jeune homme se figea et ses jambes n'attendirent pas que l'information arriva à son cerveau pour se mettre à courir de manière effrénée vers la demoiselle sans défense._

 _ ***Mer** ! Faites que j'arrive à temps !***_

 _Pensa-t-il alors qu'il était encore à quelques bons mètres de la jeune fille et du sans-coeur opportuniste. Toutefois et miraculeusement, à son soulagement, Sora arriva juste avant que la créature n'arrive à ses fins et le trancha net d'un coup de Keyblade._

 _Ce n'est qu'à ce moment là que la jeune fille accorda enfin de l'importance à son environnement et daigna relever son regard vers l'Elu. Un regard rouge sang... un regard sans émotion... un regard vide... insondable... Il en fut un instant, très troublé, avant de se reprendre._

 _Il se reposa au sol puis, tenta de demander à la demoiselle si "tout allait bien" mais, n'en eut pas le temps. A cet instant précis, les choses se passèrent si vite que l'élu ne comprit pas tout de suite, ce qu'il venait de se passer. Tout d'un coup, il y eut un faisceau de lumière venant du bas du corps de la brune puis, son bras passa rapidement à côté de la tête de Sora, dans une rafale de vent, tellement le coup avait été net et rapide. Le brun fût pétrifié par l'action de l'inconnue, ne comprenant pas son action... avant de se tourner et de voir un sans-coeur se désintégrer sous le coup qu'avait porté la jeune fille._

 *** Il en restait encore un ?***

 _Pensa-t-il, décontenancé avant de d'écarquiller littéralement les yeux, en tombant sur l'arme employée par l'étrangère Une Keyblade. Oui, vous avez bien lu ! Une Keyblade!_

 _L'adolescent cligna des yeux plusieurs fois tandis que la demoiselle, vêtue d'un étrange poncho et de chaussettes dépareillés ne tarda pas à ramener l'arme vers elle puis, de la faire disparaître comme elle était apparue... toujours avec une expression des plus stoïques existantes._

 _Sora percuta enfin quelques secondes après, se reconnectant avec le monde, il s'empressa de s'avancer vers la jeune fille, intrigué à présent. Le sourire aux lèvres, pour se montrer aimable, il voulut engager une conversation avec elle... avant de la voir le dépasser, en l'ignorant royalement tout en recommençant à lire son livre, comme si de rien n'était._

 _Cependant, en passant près de lui, elle marqua une pause et lui glissa presque froidement:_

\- Faut faire attention à tes arrières... Crétin.

 _Ceci fait, elle se remit à marcher et disparut au coin de rue... laissant un Sora complètement médusé la bouche béante, sur place._

* * *

 _Pendant ce temps, Riku patrouillait dans la ville comme convenu plus tôt avec son meilleur ami. Il se trouvait actuellement en haut des murailles que l'ancienne forteresse possédaient encore et observait avec attention à cette hauteur, l'ensemble de la ville. D'ici, il pouvait tout voir ou presque. Si quelque chose d'anormal se produisait ou bien une attaque de sans-cœur et/ou de similis, il pourrait agir instantanément._

 _Après plusieurs minutes où il scruta la ville de ses billes turquoise, ne détectant aucune anomalie notable, il se dirigea vers le portail pour redescendre vers la ville et rejoindre son compagnon. En arrivant toutefois en contrebas, il se raidit soudain en repérant un individu en coin de rue... un individu dont la cape ne lui était pas inconnu, bien au contraire... un individu portant la cape noire d'une organisation qui n'était censé ne plus exister._

 _Était-ce vraiment un membre de l'organisation XIII? Pourtant, il était persuadé qu'il avait tous péris dans leur dernière quête. Un survivant ? Impossible ! Même ceux qui n'était pas proprement ''maléfique'', avait fini par périr d'une façon ou d'une autre. Tous étaient morts, sans exception, il en était certain ! Que ce soit de leurs mains ou de celles de leurs compagnons ! Alors... qui était cette personne en manteau de l'organisation encapuchonnée qu'il voyait droit face à lui ? Un usurpateur ? Ennemi ? Allié ?_

 _Prudemment, il amorça le pas vers l'individu le plus discrètement possible. Vu que l'inconnu était de dos, il y avait de fortes chances qu'il ne l'ai pas vu de par son angle mort... il pourrait peut-être le capturer pour lui poser les questions qui trottaient à présent dans son esprit._

 _Il n'était plus qu'à quelques pas de la personne quand celle-ci se retourna brusquement vers lui, comme si elle avait senti sa présence. Maintenant, c'était quitte ou double ! Il se devait de l'attraper avant qu'il ne puisse amorcer le moindre mouvement de fuite._

 _Malheureusement pour lui, l'individu était vraisemblablement plus réactif et rapide que lui, vu qu'à peine cette pensée traversa son esprit que l'inconnu avait déjà quelques mètres d'avance... s'étant élancé dès l'instant où il avait repéré l'argenté. Ne perdant pas plus de temps, Riku se lança à sa poursuite. Cependant, il ne s'attendait clairement à ne pas pouvoir le rattraper ou même encore se faire limite « distancer » par l'étranger._

 _Toutefois, l'argenté n'avait pas dit son dernière mot et ne comptait pas lâcher l'affaire... il redoubla d'effort pour réduire la distance entre eux. Mais, il dût bien se rendre à l'évidence assez vite... Il avait beau courir... courir à en perdre haleine... courir à s'en exploser les poumons... il n'arrivait pas à rattraper la personne encapuchonnée malgré tout ses efforts... pire encore, l'individu semblait réguler sa course par rapport à la sienne._

 ***Il se fiche de moi ?***

 _Pensa-t-il intérieurement, agacé alors, que les traits de son visage se crispèrent sous l'énervement. Cette remontée d'adrénaline lui permit d'accélérer la cadence tandis que l'inconnu bifurqua bientôt à un coin de rue pour pénétrer dans une ruelle plus étroite, l'adolescent ne put s'empêcher d'amorcer un sourire triomphant sur le moment._

 _L'individu venait de faire une erreur, une erreur qui allait lui coûter cher... ce chemin ne menait à rien hormis une impasse ainsi, il serait bloqué face à un mur, sans le moindre échappatoire. Sûr de lui, Riku ne décéléra pas et tourna à son tour dans la dite ruelle, s'écriant déjà ''victoire'' mais, se stoppa brutalement à l'entrée de celle-ci, un air ahuri plaqué sur son visage._

 _Disparu. L'individu qu'il poursuivait n'était plus là. Plus aucune trace. Impossible ! L'argenté était profondément décontenancé, éreinté et ne comprenait pas le moins du monde comment l'individu avait pu disparaître ainsi. Reprenant pied, il jeta nerveusement un regard nerveux vers le haut... rien. Il s'approcha ensuite prudemment et toucha le mur... solide... il n'avait pas pu passer à travers et puis... même un portail de ténèbres aurait mis du temps à disparaître... il en aurait aussi très certainement senti les ténèbres qui auraient laissé leur trace... mais là... rien... absolument rien. Aucun indice, aucune piste... le néant._

 _Incrédule face à la situation, il déglutit avant de se frotter la tête de la main... il finit par pousser un grognement d'irritation. Il pinça ses lèvres pour tenter de faire passer sa frustration puis, décidant de sortir de la ruelle, se disant que ça ne servirait à rien de se retourner les méninges pour le moment face à un fait qui lui avait totalement échappé. Hors, il se jura de mettre la main sur cette personne qui paraissait avoir un lien avec lui, voir même « eux » potentiellement, si cela concernait aussi Sora... puisque l'étranger n'aurait jamais pris la fuite en le voyant le cas échéant._

 _Quittant le quartier pour rejoindre le centre-ville, il ne remarqua point l'individu encapuchonné, assis au bord d'un toit qui l'observait s'en aller avec un sourire espiègle pendu au bout des lèvres._

* * *

 **Petit Bonus - Point de Vue Côté « Individu Capuchonné** **»**

 _Quand il se retourna et tomba presque nez à nez avec l'argenté, plongeant son regard dans le ciel sans que celui-ci ne le voit de par sa capuche rabaissé, son corps tressauta sous... la stupeur ? La surprise ? L'angoisse ? Ou bien un tout autre sentiment qui sait ?_

 _Cependant, il ne se fit pas prier deux fois avant de s'élancer à contre-sens à vive allure, distançant instantanément Riku, qui mit plus de temps à réagir que lui. Il courut... pensant d'abord lui échapper rapidement puis, gardant une distance raisonnable avec son traqueur._

 _Tout à coup, une idée plaisante traversa son esprit et tel un félin, il décida de s'amuser avec le chasseur qui devint comme une « proie » à ses yeux._

 _Celui-ci croyait le poursuivre et pourtant... c'était bel et bien celui poursuivi qui menait le jeu. Un fin sourire malicieux se forma sur ses lèvres, dans l'ombre de la capuche alors qu'ils continuaient tout les deux ce jeu du « chat et de la souris », Riku se rendant compte finalement quelques minutes après que l'inconnu avait l'air de jouer avec lui et qu'il était assurément la « souris »._  
 _L'inconnu ne put s'empêcher d'échapper un rire étouffé en voyant l'expression offusqué de l'adolescent à cette constatation._

 _L'encapuchonné s'amusait comme un fou... toutefois, à regret, il devait mettre un terme au « jeu »._  
 _Ainsi, il avisa du coin de l'oeil une ruelle étroite et s'y dirigea sans plus de réflexions._

 _Une fois au milieu de ce couloir sans issue, loin d'être désappointé, ses lèvres restèrent braqués dans un sourire toujours aussi espiègle alors qu'il s'élança à toute vitesse et un incroyable élan sur les parois du mur avec un saut tout aussi puissant. Prenant appui sur les murs de chaque côté, il zigzagua de droite à gauche montant graduellement jusqu'à atteindre le toit en seulement quelques secondes._

 _Un fois en haut, il s'accroupit et se dissimula dans un recoin de la toiture. D'ici, il pouvait voir l'argenté, sans être vu de celui-ci... c'était parfait._  
 _Il put ainsi avoir l'immense joie de voir le visage de l'adolescent se décomposait, pour ensuite se ressaisir et tentait de trouver une explication... en vain. Le regard de l'argenté se perdit un instant vers le lieu de sa cachette mais, merveilleusement dissimulé, il ne le repéra pas._  
 _L'encapuchonné finit par le voir s'en allait avec dépit... et se torturant toujours les neurones... certainement._

 _L'inconnu attendit quelques instants encore puis... pouffa de rire. Qu'est-ce que c'était bon de le tourner en bourrique ainsi ! Tellement plaisant ! Tellement amusant ! Tellement divertissant ! Une vrai bouffée d'air pur! La personne, la larme à l'oeil, commençait enfin à se calmer quand elle fut rejointe par une seconde personne, vêtue de la même manière et dissimulé sous une capuche tout comme elle._

\- Je vois que tu t'amuses bien.

 _Rétorqua avec un certain agacement dans la voix, le nouveau venu. De par sa voix, on pouvait deviner très facilement qu'il s'agissait d'un homme... d'un jeune homme même. Face à cette réplique, la première personne prit quelque peu la mouche et lui renvoya :_

\- Moooo, si on peut plus s'amuser un peu... Roxy, espèce de rabat-joie !

 _Du tac-au-tac, le jeune homme lui répondit avec sérieux:_

\- On est pas là pour ça et n'oublies pas... n'oublies pas notre but, notre mission... on doit rester discret...

 _La première personne encapuchonné saisissait tout à fait la gravité de ses propos et acquiesça d'un mouvement de tête. L'individu savait très bien ce qu'il devait faire... après tout... il était à la base de ce plan, il ne l'avait pas oublié... il avait juste eu un moment... d'égarement?_  
 _Toutefois, l'autre garçon n'avait pas fini et reprit cette fois-ci avec un ton fort, qui avait du mal à dissimuler sa colère naissante :_

\- Et ne m'appelles pas Roxy, bon sang !

 _Le sourire farceur, qu'avait perdu précédemment l'autre individu, revint en force puis, il glissa sur un ton taquin :_

\- Tu préfères peut-être « Blondie » ?

 _L'adolescent en face de lui marqua un arrêt. Plus un son, plus un mouvement... avant de soupirer, paraissant s'avouer vaincu._

\- Ok... va pour « Roxy ».

 _Lâcha-t-il, abandonnant l'idée de contredire encore son partenaire. Du côté, de l'acolyte, on ne le voyait pas sous sa capuche, mais son sourire s'était tellement agrandi qu'il aurait très bien pu sortir des limites de son visage, tellement il sembla satisfait de la fin de cette conversation._

 _Par la suite, ils s'élancèrent de toit en toit tout deux, vers un lieu inconnu._

* * *

OYEE ! OYEE ! Le chapitre 2 est enfin bouclé ! =D

J'espère que vous l'aurez apprécié... j'avoue mettre bien amusé à l'écrire... surtout le deuxième partie, je m'en casse pas le moins du monde ! X'DDDD  
Mais demandons à nos personnages ce qu'ils en pensent maintenant... * **voit le blond poursuivre encore son double ténébreux*** VEN ! VAN ! AU PIED ICI DE SUITE ET QUE CA SAUTE ! SINON J'EN CONNAIS D'AUTRES DONT AUTRE CHOSE VA SAUTER CHEZ EUX ! **  
*étrangement les deux énergumènes l'écoutent de suite***  
Bien ! Maintenant donc... comme je disais, je laisse la parole aux persos ! Qu'avez-vous pensez de ce chapitre ? ^^

 **Riku :** Perturbant... agaçant...

 **Personnage encapuchonné n°1 :** Divertissant, hi hi ^^  
* **sourire espiègle***

 **Personnage encapuchonné n°2 :** … aucun commentaire.

 **Ven :** Je l'ai trouvé plutôt bien et très intéressant pour ma part.

 **Sora :** … je me suis fait insulter... sans aucune raison... par une inconnue...

 ***ne s'en remet toujours pas***

 ***fait des ronds dans un coin***

 **Van :** Hum... j'ai pas lu... et je m'en fo**.

 ***se cure l'oreille avec nonchalance*  
**  
 **Moi :** Ah oui ? Vraiment ? Tu m'en vois ravie 8D  
* **aura démoniaque en extension dans le fond***

 **Van :** Hein ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle me sort elle ?!

 **Ven :** Van... un conseil... cours... ou pars par un couloir des ténèbres...

 **Van :** Quoi ?! Qu'est-ce tu raco...

 ***n'a pas le temps de répondre qu'il se prend une Keyblade dessus*  
*finit par se faire réduire en bouillie par une auteur remontée et sans la moindre pitié***

 **Moi :** ***balance ses cheveux avec de la sueur et du sang qui dégouline de son visage et son corps***  
 ***a un grand sourire satisfait***

Ahhhh... que ça soulage.

 **Riku :** Je suppose que oui...

 ***regarde l'état déplorable de l'être de ténèbres*  
*hésite entre s'en amuser ou avoir peur d'énerver l'auteur à l'avenir***

 **Sora : *reprend les choses en main*  
** Pour en revenir au contexte de base, on espère sincèrement que vous avez aimé et aimerez la suite ! On remercie tout ceux qui nous suivent, mettent l'histoire en favoris et bien entendu... nos reviewers ! **  
**  
 **Moi :** Et n'oubliez pas... pour une review de mise, une glace à l'eau de mer offerte et... vous aurez peut-être la chance d'être tiré au sort pour avoir le gros lot avec; « Mister Roxas Tsundere » !

 **Roxas :** … PARDON ?!  
* **ne sait même plus s'il doit plus s'offusquer d'être mis en tant que lot ou pour l'appelation « Tsundere »***

 **Moi :** ***sent les ondes négatives du blond et sent qu'elle va pas tarder à prendre sa fureur si elle reste dans les parages***

Pour finir (avant que la furie n°2 me tombe dessus...), je tenais à vous dire que je ferais certainement des illustrations ou autres pour la fanfic (y en a déjà mais, je peux pas encore vous les mettre celles-ci) et bien sûr... Rendez-vous au prochain chapitre ! ;D

 ***se met à courir en mode « survie » avec un blondinet furax à ses trousses***


End file.
